Co-op vs. IA
Co-op vs. AI es un modo de juego en League of Legends donde un equipo de jugadores se enfrenta a un equipo de campeones controlados por computadora comúnmente conocidos como bots. El tamaño del equipo es el mismo que en los partidos normales de jugador contra jugador, pero la variedad de modos de juego se ha reducido. Descripción Co-op vs. AI está disponible en Grieta del Invocador y El Bosque Retorcido. Hay tres dificultades para elegir: Introducción (solo SR), Principiante e Intermedio. Los jugadores pueden hacer cola en solitario o en grupos, y se combinan de manera similar a los juegos normales. Sin embargo, los jugadores son igualados por nivel en lugar de su clasificación de emparejamiento. La misión de la Primera victoria del día está disponible, y las MMR normales y clasificadas no se ven afectadas. Las recompensas cooperativas contra IA son ligeramente superiores a las de los juegos personalizados, pero inferiores a las partidas normales o clasificadas. Las reglas actuales para las recompensas Co-op vs IA son: * Todos los invocadores pueden ganar recompensas ilimitadas de e por día en Co-op vs. IA. Sin embargo, los invocadores de nivel 15+ solo pueden ganar el 75% de las recompensas Co-op vs IA normales después de 180 minutos. * El modo cooperativo contra IA no otorga puntos de maestría de campeón. * Los siguientes modificadores se aplican según el nivel de invocador y la configuración de dificultad del bot. Estos porcentajes representan la cantidad de la recompensa estándar que se recibe: Hay un grupo de 68 campeones de los que se pueden elegir los bots. Son los siguientes, enumerados en categorías según cinco roles principales:AI roles classification. * Nota: y bots no están disponibles en juegos personalizados. * Nota: bot fue eliminada después de su nueva versión. * Nota: Aatrox, Anivia, Azir, Bard, Camille, Diana, Draven, Ekko, Elise, Evelynn, Fiora, Gnar, Gragas, Hecarim, Illaoi, Janna, Jayce, Kalista, Karma, Kassadin, Kennen, Kha'Zix, Kindred, Kled, LeBlanc, Lee Sin, Lissandra, Lulu, Mordekaiser, Nautilus, Poppy, Rek'Sai, Rengar, Riven, Rumble, Sejuani, Shaco, Singed, Skarner, Syndra, Talon, Thresh, Tryndamere, Twisted Fate, Twitch, Urgot, Varus, Vel'Koz, Vi, Viktor, Volibear, Zac, and Zed bot are yet to be added. Bot behavior Los bots tienen diferentes comportamientos y ventajas dependiendo de la dificultad seleccionada. Algunos comportamientos son estándar, independientemente de la dificultad seleccionada. Lo más notable es que los bots no se sellarán o perseguirán mejoras de creep, aunque los bots en el mapa El Bosque Retorcido adquirirán activamente mejoras de altar y almohadilla ubicadas alrededor del mapa. El otro comportamiento universal es un tiempo de reanimación más rápido si se mata. Los bots ocasionalmente chatearán al principio y al final de los juegos. Introducción *Los bots esperan unos minutos antes de unirse a la batalla. *Los bots solo compran botas y artículos dorans. *Los bots reaccionan mucho más lentamente cuando se trata de escapar debido a la poca salud o al uso de habilidades. Principiante *El grupo de bot tiene menos variación, ya que el juego se basa en una selección más pequeña de campeones. *Los bots usan tácticas menos avanzadas y no se lanzan con tanta eficacia. *Los bots no reciben ninguna bonificación de runas o dominio, o algún tipo de equivalente. *Los bots no usan ningún hechizo de invocador, a pesar de equiparse con 2. Intermedia *Los bots no necesitan una línea de visión para apuntar sus habilidades. Por ejemplo, si un bot o un súbdito enemigo cercano te ve entrar en los arbustos, los bots enemigos pueden apuntar directamente a ese arbusto durante varios segundos (como si estuviera protegido). Esto difiere de los oponentes humanos que tendrían que enfrentar el control del arbusto (si no está protegido) para usar habilidades de objetivo directo. *Los bots usarán tácticas más avanzadas. Esto incluye cambiar a los campeones en los carriles, intentar gank a menudo, o más raramente intentar empujar un carril con tres campeones en los primeros diez minutos. *Los bots seguirán ganando objetos incluso si estuvieran hambrientos de oro en un carril. Esto sugiere que ganan artículos en función del nivel o han aumentado el oro con el tiempo. *Los bots no tienen maestrías. *Los bots usarán máscaras de campeón alternativas, lo que puede causar confusión. *Los bots usarán activamente hechizos de invocador como encender, sanar, agotar y fantasmas, pero rara vez se teletransportarán. Historia Co-op vs. AI se anunció por primera vez en League of Legends de sitio web el 20 de enero de 2011, como un nuevo modo de juego destinado a demostrar un desafío más difícil y un método de entrenamiento para los jugadores en lugar de solo los bots disponibles a través de la opción de juego personalizada. El 4 de febrero se anunció una pelea que muestra una pelea entre algunos de los nuevos bots contra empleados de Riot de nivel medio que tendrá lugar el 9 de febrero. Esta batalla se transmitió a través de Own3d, y resultó en una victoria cerrada (e incompleta) para los Bots. Estaba destinado a ser lanzado la semana siguiente al parche 1.0.0.111, pero se retrasó porque los servidores europeos no estaban listos para asumir el mayor estrés que podría causar el modo de juego. Finalmente se lanzó el jueves 10 de marzo. Admitía dos configuraciones de dificultad, Principiante e Intermedio, y un grupo de 12 bots disponibles solo en la Grieta del Invocador. Actualización de Rise of the Bots El 24 de enero de 2012, Riot lanzó una publicación de noticias anunciando una actualización del modo de juego Co-op vs. IA. Esta actualización se implementó el 1 de febrero de 2012 con el parche 1.0.0.133. Las nuevas características y actualizaciones incluyen lo siguiente: *Bots más inteligentes con mayor conocimiento del mapa, capacidad para usar disparos de habilidades, así como más hechizos de invocador y elementos activos. *Se eliminó la penalización de IP plana para los juegos Co-op versus IA Las recompensas también se cambiaron para hacer que el modo sea más atractivo. *Se aumentó la lista de bots de 12 a 40. Además, regularmente se agregan más campeones en los parches posteriores Actualización de Bots IA Esta actualización se implementó el 16 de abril de 2014, dentro del parche 4.5. Las nuevas características y actualizaciones incluyen lo siguiente: *Evaluación mejorada de la fuerza enemiga y amiga. *Mejor comprensión de la mecánica y la potencia de la torre. *Comportamientos mejorados bajo alta amenaza. *Mejora en la toma de decisiones de rotación de carriles. *Se mejoró el último golpe con autoataques tanto cuando se trabaja normalmente como cuando se empuja. *Los comportamientos de carril (acoso versus agricultura, etc.) ahora están más en línea con los comportamientos humanos. *Los bots ahora intentan esquivar algunos disparos de habilidad. *Los bots principiantes ahora construyen elementos recomendados, mientras que los bots intermedios ahora hacen elecciones de elementos más avanzadas. *Los bots ahora escanean sus alrededores a tasas variables dependiendo de la configuración de dificultad y el nivel de amenaza en el juego. **Los bots principiantes ahora escanean aproximadamente a un tercio de la frecuencia que solían, mientras que los bots intermedios escanean entre el 50% y el 100% con la frecuencia que sea, dependiendo de qué tan amenazados estén. Además, los desarrolladores hicieron una publicación en el blog para explicar el razonamiento detrás de los cambios. de:Ko-Op vs. KI en:Co-op vs. AI pl:Razem przeciw SI ru:Co-op vs. AI zh:Co-op vs. AI